


How Did it Come To This? How Did I Let It...

by IWriteSmutNotTragedies



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author encourages you to ignore the plot holes, Author hates Percabeth with everything in their smol heart, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Cutting, Dark Percy, Depression, F/M, Homophobia, M/M, Murder, Self-Harm, Smut too whoops I forgot with all the sad, Suicide, The Author Regrets Everything, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10030106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWriteSmutNotTragedies/pseuds/IWriteSmutNotTragedies
Summary: Basically some smut then sadness with like happy (not) ending?? Idk I'm bad at summaries and sadness is something I HAVE, not something I can WRITE.





	

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nico's POV:

I hate him. Percy Jackson is a fucking dickhead. I mean, I would love if I could have that, but it'll never happen. He loves that bitch Annabeth, and would never date me. Maybe it's just him, because when I told Sally I was gay she didn't care at all. He's homophobic. Despite what he said to me before, and how much he seemed to care about not being my type, he's still a homophobe. 

Will Solace and I, well we're going pretty great right now. We've been dating on and off for about two years, and only in the last months did we get serious. I still hate Jackson, but Will has made me forget most of my hatred. 

He nipped at my ear and I jumped about 6 inches. I heard a soft chuckle from behind me and felt warm hands wrap around my waist, gently pushing me down onto the bed. I turned around to face him, and noticed that he was already naked. Luckily the door to my cabin was locked. But how the hell did he get naked and sneak up behind me? I always notice those things, so why didn't I this time? No matter now, he had already gotten my pants down and started to take off my shirt. I lifted up my arms to help the process, then flopped down on my back and let him go.

He palmed at my clothed cock and I let out a low moan. He smiled and set back to work, eventually working his mouth down and licking furiously at the cloth trapping his prize. I let him work his way down to my hole, where he pushed the cloth in with his tongue. He lapped there for a while, presumably enjoying how much I squirmed underneath him. 

He slowly pulled down my black boxers and let my now fully hard cock free from its soaked cotton prison. It bounced slightly before Will took the whole head in his mouth, sliding his tongue over the slit. My hips bucked without my permission, temporarily causing Will to gag. 

I didn't want him to get hurt, and I don't think he wanted to either if the hands on my hips with new found strength was anything to go by. I tried to assist and control myself, but it was to no avail. I only now realized how close I was, and began to push him off. He looked heartbroken, but the emotion was quickly replaced when I pushed him back onto the end of the bed. I pressed my palm on his cock. He outright groaned at the action, so I slowly started sliding my hand up and down, enjoying the perfect ring of skin bunched at the tip. 

I felt his groin tighten, and could practically feel how much of his self control and concentration it took for him not to come. Just for shits and giggles, I gave it an extra squeeze. 

I chuckled at the sight of him, lying there all sweaty and spread eagle on the bed. I leaned down, now looming over him. Very lightly, I leaned in and licked his top lip. He shoved his face up into mine and tried desperately to hold me there. Since I wanted this to last a bit longer (no pun intended), I pulled his hands over his head and held them there with my right hand. I slid my other hand down the center of his chest, watching it swell and deplete as the air left his lungs in heavy puffs. I stopped for a moment, looking up at him to find his eyes tracing every move the bony fingers made. When he noticed me stop after a few moments, he looked up at me. My eyes were met with his sky blue ones, blown up and on the verge of tears. Finally taking pity on him, I grabbed his cock, forming a ring around the base with my fingers. 

"Beg for it. You don't get to come until you beg like the pretty little whore you are." My expression hardened and I attempted to look unforgiving. 

For a moment he screwed up his face, a tear balancing off of his long eyelashes. As much as I would have loved to wipe his tears away, he still hadn't begged. After around 15 seconds of me staring down at him, still gripping his cock, he finally remembered what I'd said previously. 

"Please, please! Need to come! Please, Nico, pl-please. Need to come, need it-need release. I am a whore! I am! Please ride me! Please! Feel so good-so tight." He continued on his rant, not noticing me tilting my hips upward. I positioned my self over his dick, until finally dropping down onto the head. Will let out a high pitched mewl and accidentally bucked up, causing me to go a lot deeper than I intended. Yet at the same time, that thrust had felt _really fucking good_. For a moment I stilled, then told him to start moving. He bucked up, hitting against my prostate yet again. How he finds it so easily, the world may never know. We went on like this for a couple of minutes, awkwardly thrusting and a not-so-smooth descent down onto his cock, until I'd had enough. I held his hips and stopped lifting myself up. He looked more confused than ever, and dare I say even slightly predatory, as if he was willing to lift me up himself if it meant he'd get to come deep into my ass while staring into my eyes all the while. He decided that he didn't want me to ride him anymore and flipped our positions. He started fucking me without reserve, while I just clung to him, shaking and whimpering. As much as I like pleasuring him, I wanted some attention as well. That's when I realized that I was about to come. I looked up and found Will grinning down at me. He took my cock in his hand and started jerking, though he only got to five strokes. I screamed his name and clenched my hole.

I blinked up at Will, who appeared to be coming. When his long orgasm ended, he dropped like the dead on top of me. I grunted and rolled over onto my side, taking him with me. I brought him in to hug me, and drifted off to sleep. 

When I woke, Will had pulled out but was still resting next to me. The light was on for some reason. I stood to investigate, only to find my bathroom torn apart and a note sitting on the sink. 

_Nico-_

_Sorry I had to do it. It was either you or him._

_-P_

That's when I noticed the only thing truly missing from my bathroom: my old razors. I sprinted back to the bed, tripping over the carpet on the way there. The bed was a deep shade of red on my black sheets. I saw my favorite razor lying on the floor next to him, covered in blood; a razor edged knife, really. One swipe across the neck. One plunge into his chest. One more life taken by one more demon sent to walk this earth. I picked it up, turning it over again and again in my palm. I stared at my olive skin, the blue veins underneath it. I stood, straightening. I calmly walked over to my desk on the left side of the bed, pulling out a pad of paper and a cheap pen.After writing a quick note, I lay down next to my now lifeless boyfriend, and taking one look at my shaky hands, slit all of the major veins I could before passing out. The searing pain in my hands was nothing compared to the emotional one. My first love; my murderer. I let the blinding light take over.

**_ Epilogue: _ **

Percy's POV:

I sneaked back into the Hades cabin, took one look at the beds and realized what I'd done. I stepped closer, my heart racing. That's when I noticed the note lying on the floor. Nico's messy handwriting was easily recognizable. 

_Percy-_

_I hope you got what you wanted. I realized I'd rather be with someone I love after death than someone I used to love in this world. I know eventually I will see you around here with me. Hopefully by then you will have changed. By no means am I (nor should I be) thanking you for killing the one thing that brought me joy, but I am thanking you for giving me the opportunity and reason to leave this wretched world behind. Tell Hazel I love her, tell Reyna I couldn't have survived without her. Tell the rest that I will see them again someday, someday far, far away. Tell them I miss them._

_-N_

Percy leaned back and stared down. He folded up the piece of paper and neatly put it in his pocket. Turning on his heel, he exited. Was it really worth an afterlife of eternal suffering if the people you killed got eternal love? 

Nico's POV:

I looked down at him. Watched him leave and not tell a soul (living or dead) that both an Apollo boy and a Hades child had been killed. He suspected most people at camp already knew. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A note to leave on:

“La plus belle des ruses du diable est de vous persuader qu'il n'existe pas."

("The devil's finest trick is to persuade you that he does not exist.")”  
― Charles Baudelaire, Paris Spleen


End file.
